


The Things John Does

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John does a lot of things for Sherlock that Sherlock doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things John Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> I made a joke about the ending of House to Laura Sattersby who didn't take it as funny as I thought it was. So to make up for my "discretion" I wrote her this short Sherlock fic. Enjoy, Laura! And for the other readers, I hope you enjoy as well.

John paced. Sherlock has been gone all day doing who knows what: battling Austrian hitmen, chasing down a ten-year-old drug dealer, gathering flowers, killing New Zealand rabbits...who knew. John didn't even know if New Zealand HAD rabbits. The point was that Sherlock was gone. And John was worried.

But he didn't need to be. Sherlock came in at around one a.m. looking perky and very much alive. He began talking about some female lawyer who had cleverly faked her own abduction. John listened, but while he did, he walked around the flat. He fixed Sherlock's dinner (no onions, no mint, NO salt), he made sure Sherlock's water glass was filled, he replaced the book by Sherlock's bedside because he knew he was finished with the old one, he folded Sherlock's coat (very carefully, mind you) and he loaded Sherlock's gun in case he got bored and decided to fire at the wall again. 

Once he was done, he realized Sherlock has stopped talking and had fallen asleep in the chair. John smiled and got a blanket a threw it over Sherlock's body. The man honestly did not deserve him. He bent down and kissed Sherlock's forehead. 

"Goodnight, Sherlock."


End file.
